Phonies Are Not Welcome Here
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Albedo comes to infiltrate the Grant Mansion, he faces not only angry aliens, but an angry Rachel who has a perfect idea for revenge.
**I got this idea after watching the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode "Double Or Nothing".**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Chelsea, Camryn, Matthew, and Sparkle.**

 **Contains a minor spoiler for the Ben 10 Omniverse episode "For A Few Brains More."**

* * *

 **Phonies Are Not Welcome Here**

Chelsea and Matthew were in the living room, confused over something. When Ben had arrived at the Mansion a moment ago and they had greeted him, he had told them to be silent and had called them brats. Matthew was hurt by this, as was Chelsea, but she sensed something was off about her uncle. Sparkle came in a moment later, looking ready to cry.

"Was Ben mean to you too?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes," said Sparkle, her voice sad.

The older girl picked up her cousin and held her. "I don't think that's Uncle Ben," she said. "Ben doesn't ever speak that harshly to us."

Sparkle looked up at her. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Feedback and Water Hazard came in. "What happened, kiddos?" The latter asked.

When they heard what happened, Feedback was shocked. "That doesn't sound like our Ben," he said.

"It could be someone impersonating him," said Water Hazard thoughtfully. "A fan, perhaps?"

"But his fans don't know he lives here, do they?" Matthew asked.

"No," said Rachel, who came into the living room. "And his fans really wouldn't dare to enter a 'haunted' mansion."

"Then what's wrong with Uncle Ben?" Chelsea asked.

Just then, they heard six-year-old Camryn begin crying and they looked to see Ben scowling at the small girl. "Be silent, brat," he said.

Rachel immediately noticed Ben's voice sounded off and that alerted her that this wasn't their Ben. She suddenly sprang up and did a front flip on the stairs leading up to where the fake Ben and Camryn were, turning so that her heeled boot was sticking out in a kick.

The fake Ben grunted as she landed the kick on his back and he turned over just in time for Rachel to plant a heeled boot down on his chest and pin him there. A sharp slap to his face dislodged the contact lenses and wig to reveal red eyes and white hair. _"Albedo,"_ Rachel hissed angrily.

"Let me go, lowly human!" He demanded.

She pressed her foot down harder on his chest. "You're lower that both humans _and_ aliens, Albedo," she said. "And making my nieces and nephew cry? You're despicable."

Feedback, Water Hazard, Alien X, and Ultimate Echo Echo stood near Rachel, looking angrily at Albedo. Rachel smirked. "Recognize these guys, Albedo?" She asked. "They're pretty hungry for some…justice. And payback for making the children cry."

"They are inferior if they protect weakling humans!" Albedo said angrily.

Alien X growled and his hands glowed bright, making Albedo flinch as everyone was afraid to get on a Celestialsapien's bad side. "Those 'weakling humans' are our children!" He said angrily. "And those who make my little Camryn cry answer to me."

Rachel now moved her foot from Albedo's chest to his neck, making him freeze as she pressed a bit into his neck, just enough to where he could still breathe, but the pressure was uncomfortable. "You know what? I should let my brothers have you as a punching bag," she said. "In fact, I'm seriously considering it."

Something jumped to her shoulder. "He deserves it for hurting my nieces and nephew," said the familiar voice of Grey Matter.

Albedo glared at him. "You side with them? You are above them," he said.

Grey Matter glared back. "I don't consider anyone to be below me, with the exception of one-track minded aliens like you," he said.

Rachel then noticed Albedo still had his copy of the Omnitrix and remembered how Rook had told her about a mission where they had managed to stop Albedo and Azmuth had fixed the copy Omnitrix to trap Albedo in the body of a ten-year-old Ben Tennyson look alike and it looked like he found a way out of it.

She smirked. "As much as I'd love to see all of you teaching this punk a lesson, I have a terrific idea," she said.

She turned to Grey Matter. "But I'm going to need both your brain and Brainstorm's brain," she said.

"What do you have in mind?" The crab alien asked, having caught the last sentence.

She smirked at them. "Rook told me about the last stunt Albedo tried to pull," she said. "I think we need to turn the clock back a bit farther on him this time. Say like, a circle of life?"

They looked at her in confusion and she smiled. "How are family relatives born?" She asked cryptically.

Seeing her idea now, both smirked at her. "Done," said Grey Matter.

"A very simple calculation with galactic results," said Brainstorm.

The two immediately began messing with Albedo's Omnitrix and he tried to pull his arm away, but Alien X pinned him down with his telekinesis, only releasing him when Rachel moved back a bit and the Galvan and Cerebrocrustacean stepped back too. "It will be just a mere moment," the Galvan said.

Suddenly, Albedo screamed as he transformed from a teenage Ben Tennyson to a ten-year-old Ben Tennyson. Then, he transformed again, this time into an infant. Rachel smirked. "Does he remember us?" She asked.

"No, he doesn't," said Grey Matter. "With both transformations this time, the Omnitrix wiped his memory. He'll be smart when he gets older, but he'll have no memory of any of this."

The other aliens were surprised. "Rachel? You're going to…raise him?" Feedback asked hesitantly.

She smiled at him as she picked up the infant. "No," she said. "But I think the Plumbers can find him a good family."

They nodded in agreement.

Magister Tennyson was surprisingly calm and took the fact that Albedo had been transformed into a human baby well. "I do know a family who has been looking to adopt," he said. "And do I take it we won't have to worry about him again?"

"Albedo's gone for good, Magister," Rachel said. "It's too bad he won't remember that phonies aren't welcomed here, but with him memory gone, perhaps that's just as well. He won't be bothering us anymore."

Magister Tennyson nodded and Rachel was about to head back inside the Mansion when Ben pulled up. "Hey, Grandpa told me what happened," he said. "How are the kids?"

"Better, now that they see it wasn't _you_ being mean to them," she said. "But I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to…cheer them up a bit more."

Ben chuckled. "I'm on it," he said, heading inside.

Smiling, Rachel went and got the mail before heading back up to the Mansion. She was about to go inside when she heard a sharp squeal and jumped back as the door suddenly opened and Chelsea raced out with Matthew in her arms while Camryn ran out with Sparkle right behind her and Ben stepped out onto the porch, transforming into Wildvine and going after them.

Rachel laughed in amusement and saw her brothers come out to watch as Ben caught his nieces and nephew and tickled them playfully, making them laugh so hard their laughs echoed over to the others.

"Ben's really good with kids," said Alien X, hearing his daughter shriek happily as Ben blew a raspberry into the six-year-old's stomach.

"Yeah, and they adore him," said Water Hazard with a chuckle. "Matthew keeps saying he wants to be a hero like his uncle Ben when he grows up."

"Sparkle's been saying the same thing too," said Feedback.

Rachel chuckled. "Because he's the real deal," she said with a smile.

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
